Mistakes Will Happen!
Mistakes Will Happen! is the 40th episode of Season One of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - After getting feedback from fans saying that there had been mistakes in the series, Culdee and Rh go over an episode to see how many mistakes they can find! GAME: Try to count how many mistakes you can find in this episode! (It starts off with the title card when Culdee comes up) Culdee: Hold up a second! Before we start this cartoon, I have something to say! (Culdee shoots the title card killing it) Culdee: Several of fans have written in lately saying they have spotted mistakes in this show! Around year, we don't make mistakes! Rh: TADA! Culdee: Except occasionally in casting! (Culdee and RH then walks up to the couch) Culdee: Okay sometimes we make mistakes! I'm going to watch this next cartoon to see how many mistakes are in it! Pay close attention, I'll be back in the end to compare notes! (Culdee gives the remote to RH) Culdee: You may do the honers! Rh: Thanks! (Rh turns on the TV while Culdee brings up a notepad) Culdee: There better not be any mistakes in this episode! (The TV turns on and it zooms in playing the episode. Rh and MarioFan are seen at a grill cooking steak while Culdee is seen sitting under a tree asleep) MarioFan: We picked a great day for a cookout guys! Rh: You got that right MF! (MarioFan is seen flipping some steak. One of the steak happens to be a shoe) MarioFan: Culdee usually likes his medium rare! (Calls for Culdee) Culdee! Your macaroni is ready! (Culdee wakes up) Culdee: Eating. The only thing in this word preferable to sleeping! (Culdee gets up wearing sneakers) Culdee: Boy if they could just come up with a way to sleep and eat at the same time they really have something! (Culdee now wearing his normal shoes walks up to MarioFan) MarioFan: Okay! Now you like your pizza with everything on it! (MarioFan gives Culdee raw fish) Culdee: This is too big a portion! You know that I never like to eat too much right RH! (Rh is seen wearing a cowboy hat) Rh: Yep! (MarioFan is then seen wearing scuba gear) MarioFan: Culdee, Fido! Make sure you don't get lost in the woods! (Culdee pauses the TV) Culdee: See any mistakes yet? Rh: Nope! (Culdee resumes the video) (MarioFan is seen with his clothes pink instead of orange) MarioFan: There are stories that these woods are supposed to be haunted! (Rh is then seen with flowers on his head with the leaning tower of Pisa in the background) Culdee: Haunted? Rh: Wha?! (Rh and MarioFan are now back to normal. However it is night already) MarioFan: That's right! Haunted! Be reeeeeeeeaaaalll careful! (MarioFan then plays on a pinball machine. Culdee now wearing a backpack leaves with RH) Culdee: Can you believe Pete trying to scare us like that? Rh: I don't know! I'm kinda scared! (Culdee is then seen wearing glasses while duplicate RH's are behind him) Culdee: Relax, there are no such things as haunted woods and I'm gonna prove it! (Back at the grill. MarioFan is seen wearing a moustache) MarioFan: I warn them about going into the woods but they never listen to me! Maybe it's time I teach Culdee, a lesson! (MarioFan now wearing Bunny slippers evilly walks away while Krusty is seen in the background holding a sign that says "Looking for work") (It then switches to the roads where Brooklyn Guy is seen driving a police car. An elephant is also seen in the back trunk) M&M's Chief: (Voice) *buzz* Alright guy! Any sign of the convict yet? (Brooklyn Guy talks into a can) Brooklyn Guy: (In Culdee's voice) Negative chief, but I'll keep looking! (A criminal is then seen coming out of a bush) Criminal: HAHA! Those cops will never find me! Theres not another cop within a 100 miles of here! I'll just hide out till they stop looking! (The criminal passes Simmons and Officer Goodman) (It switches back to Culdee and Rh where Rh is seen wearing a tuxedo and Culdee is wearing a night cap) Culdee: Pfft. Haunted woods! That's ridiculous! In all the years I was friends with MarioFan I could never recall something so blu- F**k. Director: Alright! Take 2! Take 2 Culdee: In all the years I was friends with MarioFan I could never recall something so foolish! (Rh is then seen replaced with Sunny) Culdee: He keeps saying there are ghosts around here! Sunny: That's ridiculous Culdee! (Culdee pauses the vid) Culdee: No mistakes yet! (Culdee resumes. Culdee and Rh continue walking through the woods. A fish is seen floating around) Culdee: We're all alone in the forest Rh! Not a single person for miles around! Not a single living being! (Suddenly three anthropomorphic bears wearing white shirts that have the letter B on them wearing hats and dancing with canes come out of a cave) Buddy Bears: Oh, we are "The Buddy Bears", we always get along, Each day we do a little dance, and sing a little song, If you ever disagree, it means that you are wrong, Oh, we are the Buddy Bears, we always get along! (The bears disappear into the caves) Culdee: Not a single living being for miles around! (Culdee and Rh leave) (The criminal is then seen in his pyjamas walking on water) Criminal: Those cops will never find me here! (A frog jumps in the water) Criminal: I got the whole forest to myself! (The criminal now wearing nothing but underwear hides behind a bush and sees Culdee and Rh with antler horns) Culdee: Hmft! Some haunted woods! There's nothing to be afraid of! Rh: Yep! (The criminal now wearing his clothes plus a monocle and a top hat look at them) Criminal: Hmm Kids! That means there might be more people around! I need to scare them so I don't get found! (Culdee and Rh are then seen going through a snow storm) Culdee: Fred was all wrong! Theres nothing to be afra- Owl: Who! Who! Where! Where! When! When! (Culdee and Rh start shivering in fear. Rh jumps in Culdee's arms only for him to drop him and run. Rh chases after Culdee only for Culdee to run into a cave and lock the door. Rh starts banging on the door) Rh: Culdee! Open up! Culdee: Go away! We don't want any! (MarioFan is then seen holding a white trap and passing the Sushi Pack) MarioFan: Culdee's been a very bad dog lately! I'm gonna teach him a lesson he'll never forget! (Rh keeps banging on the door wearing bunny ears when another Culdee comes up) Culdee: Come on! Let's eat this this snack I bought! (Culdee then throws a picnic blanket revealing a bunch of food. Rh pauses the video) Rh: Culdee! I see a mistake! Culdee: Oh that's not a mistake! That's just how much food I pack! Rh: Oh! (Culdee resumes the video) (Rh and Culdee are seen at the picnic. Culdee is seen eating a lot of food) Rh: Hey Culdee! Can I have some of that chicken? Culdee: Oh you want some? Sur- (Suddenly Culdee hears a noise. Now wearing Goldilocks hair he checks to see what's going on. He looks through a bush and sees MarioFan putting on the trap) MarioFan: This will scare the pants out of those three or my name isn't WarioLand2069! Culdee: Someone is trying to play a trick on us! (Culdee goes back to Rh. The screen is upside down) Culdee: I think we are about to have a visit from a... "ghost"! Rh: Huh? MarioFan: Gee I wonder if I should have cut eye holes in this? (MarioFan walks into a tree and falls down. The criminal then comes up) Criminal: Hey! What's this? (The Criminal takes off the trap. MarioFan is seen knocked out wearing a beard) MarioFan: (Exhausted) No ladies I'm not Tom Sully but I understand how you make that mistake! (MarioFan passes out. The criminal is seen wearing a sombrero) Criminal: I don't know who this clown is but he has a good idea! I'll scare those kids away! (Criminal puts on the trap and cuts out eye holes. Culdee and Rh are seen wearing duck bills) Culdee: MF's in a surprise if he tries that ghost routine! (Rh then sees the criminal dressed in the ghost costume and gets frightened) Rh: A g-g-g-g-g-g-GHOST! (Rh runs away scared. Culdee is then seen wearing a cowboy hat) Culdee: (Sarcastic) Oh no! A ghost! How frightening! I am so scared. (Culdee runs away with Criminal chasing after him) Criminal: BOO! HAHAHA! BOO! BOO! (Culdee then sees a door and opens it. Criminal falls down each steps) Criminal: OW OWOW OOH OW OW! (Criminal then gets up) Criminal: I'm gonna scare that kid clean into the next aisle! Culdee: Let us resume! (Culdee runs into a bush. Criminal loses him) Criminal: Hey! Where did the kid go? Culdee: TAKE THIS MF! (Culdee jumps onto Criminal's head) Criminal: LET ME GO! Culdee: Play ghost on me will ya!? Criminal: GET OFF! GET OFF! Culdee: (Female voice) THAT PHONEY VOICE DOESN'T FOOL ME! (Criminal kicks Culdee off of his head) Criminal: That kid is out of his tree! (Culdee chases after him wearing a safari hat) Culdee: GET BACK HERE MF! (Criminal runs near a cave) Criminal: I got to hide! (He then runs into a cave) Bear: GET OUT OF MY CAVE MUTINEER! (Bear chases Criminal out of the cave. Criminal then starts chasing after a police car which has a chimney on it) Criminal: COPS! TAKE ME BACK TO PRISON! TAKE ME BACK! (Culdee walks up to Rh wearing a superhero costume) Culdee: I think I showed MF! ???: Moo! Culdee: Did you hear a rhinoceros? Rh: Uhuh! (Culdee and Rh leave. They walk up to MarioFan who is still passed out. The trap then flies onto him. Culdee grabs the trap and throws it away) Culdee: Come on MF! Up and at em! (MarioFan wakes up) MarioFan: What happened? Culdee: You make a really lousy ghost fella! Let's go home! (The four leave. They then enter the car where Culdee drives away. Culdee turns on a news report) Goodman: (Voice) BREAKING NEWS MKAY! There has been reports of an escaped convict! Police are trying hard to catch him! Culdee: Escaped convict? MarioFan: Don't worry Kermit! We have really boring lives! We hardly run into people like that! (The skit ends) Culdee: So how many mistakes did you spot? There were only three watch! (Culdee turns on the TV and shows the begining) Culdee: You see this scene. I'm sleeping. Mistake number one! (It then shows the picnic scene) Culdee: The picnic. No ketchup! Mistake No. 2! (It then shows the car scene) Culdee: And finally, MF's car doesn't have any gas in it! Mistake #3! (Culdee shuts the TV off) Culdee: On behalf of the management of this show, we are very embarrassed about these mistakes! Rh: Um Culdee. I'm pretty sure there were more mistakes than 3! Culdee: What? No there weren't any more mistakes! Rh: But Culdee I'm serious! Culdee: I'm telling you! There weren't any more mistakes! There were just those three and I promise we will never make a mistake again! Come on RH it's 10:00 AM! Time for a midnight snack! Rh: OOF! (The episode then ends) Trivia * This was based off of the Garfield and Friends episode of the same name. Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Robber Episodes Category:The Buddy Bears Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Blue M&Ms Officer Episodes Category:Krusty Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Elephant (Mistakes Will Happen!) Episodes Category:Director Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Frog Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Bear (Slendytubbies!) Episodes